Neo Team Rocket
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Pokemon fanfic focusing on the newest recruits into Team Rocket...


Neo Team Rocket  
  
Note: This TR fan-fiction takes place years after 'The New Team Rocket Recruits'.  
  
"It's 'to unite all peoples within our nation' not 'ignite' !"—James, correcting Duplica's version of the TR motto, 'Pokemon: First Season'. :} (Ditto !)  
  
Prologue  
  
Things had been relatively slow for the members of Team Rocket. There were new specimens of Pokemon being found every so often, but nothing to become too excited about. Business was lagging a bit, and Giovanni wasn't very pleased with that. He wanted more enthusiasm in his lackeys...erm, employees. He decided the only way to deal with this problem would be to have a campaign, or a rally. Something needed to be done to increase clientele. Being the brilliant mind he was, he sent out recruits and had them pass out fliers. If people were interested enough in the crime ring, they would do almost anything to break their backs and get in the door as it were.  
  
Recently, Calamity, Jane and Domino had gotten married. Domino's husband had become a member of Team Rocket's ranks. His name was Dietrick Spades. The two had been together for quite sometime and worked very well as a team. Jessie and James were astonished that Domino had made such a turn around, even becoming tolerable. After the incident on the cliff, everything had changed. Jessie and James still were sore about Domino's smart-aleck remarks and arrogant behavior in the past, but they were beginning to see beyond that haughty attitude now. In time, they might even become friends, but they still didn't trust her that much as of yet. To make matters more interesting, Domino was expecting twins but wasn't due to give birth for a while. She still had a long time to go in her pregnancy. She was only in her first trimester, but none of the coworkers could tell that she was expecting. Calamity and Jane wanted to have children in the future, but they were more concerned with keeping the Boss content. Plus, they had to keep their business a secret from their husbands, Carl and Jonathan. They knew how to keep a lid on things. Carl and Jonathan only knew what they were told, and never questioned their wives intuition.  
  
After a few weeks when the 'recruiting' project had been completed, some new members had signed life-term contracts to be a part of Team Rocket. Among the greenhorns was a group known as 'The Copycats'. They were a complete family that specialized in Dragon Pokemon, Fairy Pokemon and the rare Ditto. Their given names were Billie (the crafty, brainy wife), Tell (the equally intelligent husband), Jean, Grace and Holly (the daughters, triplets and delightful ones at that) Daye. The last name of Daye had been removed, except from the dossier. They were then given their numbers, and the membership was official and finalized. Business was beginning to pick up again and Giovanni was extremely pleased. It was good to see compassion in the workplace again.  
  
Chapter 1—A Successful Delivery  
  
A very important mission was coming up, and Calamity Rivers and Janet Jones were not sure of taking it. The determining factor whether they were serious in taking the initiative for the mission was the fact that their babies were due, and both were having twins. The proud papas already knew about this, but they had no idea about their wives' profession. If they were called during the mission, and the fathers saw their wives in Team Rocket uniforms, that would end their careers. The two women were in quite a quandary. But this certainly wouldn't be an issue. Giovanni reassured the Sisters that they would be fine, and if indeed complications arose, everything would be taken care of.  
  
The mission was quite simple. Capture the rarest Pokemon, and if you're lucky, try capturing the rare and extremely valuable Legendary Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon were the most difficult to capture, and the Sisters knew better than to put themselves in a position that would be far too dangerous. Besides, someone else (perhaps the new recruits) could probably capture them. And if not, it was probably better that the Legendary was left alone.  
  
The two ladies took every precaution to insure that they wouldn't harm themselves nor the lives they were carrying inside their fragile bodies. It wasn't going to be much longer until the children were going to be delivered. So, this was a very dicey situation. But, despite the odds against them, the Sisters gathered information on all the rare Pokemon they could as well as collecting them. Fortunately, the mission was a relatively short one. The women had been in few perilous situations in the mountain range of Johto and beyond, but they were quite pleased to be on the ground again. After filing their reports and turning in their rare Pokemon, they returned home to await the coming miracle of birth.  
  
Calamity and Janet had contractions at the same time. Being twins, this was quite understandable, but it was hard for the two husbands to stay calm, cool, and collected. They were constantly by their wives sides as the birthing process occurred. The two women gave birth at the same time, without any pain or discomfort. Calamity birthed two girls, Wendy and Crystal, also twins. Janet gave birth to twin boys, whom she named Jacob and Charley Edward. Carl and Jonathan were overjoyed that they were the parents of twins, and they were also excited to spend some much-needed time with the women in their lives.  
  
Chapter 2—Neo Team Rocket Inducts More New Members  
  
As the Rivers twins and Jones twins reached their adolescent year, the time had come for them to be inducted into the ranks of Team Rocket. Just like the newer, and most of them, younger members, they would be introduced to Neo Team Rocket. Induction was always a quick, but extremely precise. The new members would then be introduced to the central players of the underground crime ring. After introductions were out of the way, the training began. Elder members lead the 'greenhorns' in tactics for capturing 'Pokemon' in Simulation Rooms. All exercises were performed in such a manner. Then, came aerobic training, and adaptive training. The new recruits were challenged and tested to their limits. Even the elder members were exhausted, perspiring terribly. All they wanted was a relaxing bath in the onsen nearby and a long, interrupted sleep. Giovanni, who was already yawning, was stroking the head of his loyal Persian. Applauding, he congratulated every member and recommended that all feel free to take some much-needed time to relax. Usually, he wasn't this kind, or laid-back. It must've been Domino's quick thinking to let him drink that herbal tea, because he was very relaxed, even to the point of almost falling asleep at his throne. But, all had been said and done, and even the Boss himself left with his faithful Persian by his side.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Years passed by and the corporation continued to flourish. Of course there were those days that the members of Team Rocket and Neo Team Rocket couldn't capture anything or even record data from observation in the field. Their work was very similar to that of an anthropologist, zoologist or even a psychologist. Work was never dull or boring, that was for certain. No matter what, even though the outside world knew about Team Rocket, no one force of the Law could stop them. For as long as they possibly could, they would continue getting away with apprehending Pokemon without a real training license. Even if they were breaking the law, they were providing an invaluable service to the Pokemon scientists around the world. Many would disagree but Team Rocket's tactics had changed in the past years. Instead they were friendlier to the Pokemon, but still ruthless in training, gaining information and observing behaviors. Their motto in every battle might be rather monotonous, but that never stopped them before, even if they had to bear mockery from the enemy. As long as they existed, they would continue their work for their alliance would always stand firm.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt January 25, 2003 


End file.
